Cambiando Por Ti
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Jacob era un chico alegre y jovial, pero tras un suceso se vuelve amargado y triste. ¿Podrá una chica normal cambiar el carácter de Jacob, para que este vuelva a ser quien era? Jake-Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola chicas! Bueno, este es un nuevo fic que me he propuesto hacer.**

**No tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede en Crepúsculo. Espero que os guste, y tranquilas, que no me olvidaré de actualizar la otra historia. Bueno, besos y dejadme reviews! ^^**

**Prologo. **

Desperté. Aquella era una mañana normal, como cualquier otra. Todo estaba tranquilo por ahí afuera.

Me levanté de la cama lentamente. Era domingo y como cualquier joven de 25 años tenía ganas de salir y divertirme.

Me duché rápidamente y me peiné, dejándome los cabellos negros de punta. Sería un día genial.

Elegí cuidadosamente mi ropa, debía estar elegante dado que , según Embry, aquella noche íbamos a conocer a las chicas más guapas de toda La Push.

Decidí no pensar mucho en lo que Embry me había dicho sobre que se me estaba pasando el arroz. Según el tendría que tener muchas pretendientas.

Pero yo no quería compromisos cortos. Quería encontrar a la chica de mi vida, a la mujer que en verdad amase y que me hiciera falta cada segundo de mi vida.

Así que la salida de aquella noche sería simplemente para perder un poco el tiempo.

Llamé a Embry para que me recordara el lugar y el sitio exacto en el que tenía que estar. Aunque no fuera a quedarme con alguna de aquellas chicas, no quería quedar mal y llegar tarde.

-¿Si? -dijo una voz soñolienta al otro lado del teléfono.

-Embry, ¡despierta ya! Soy yo, Jake. - dije, medio riendo. A Embry le gustaba quedarse dormido hasta tarde los fines de semana y porque no, todos los días.

-Ah, Jake, tío, no te he reconocido la voz. ¿Has fumado o algo? - Definitivamente dormía demasiado. Me gustaba beber mucho, pero fumar era algo que no entraba entre mis gustos particulares.

-No. Quizás eres tu. - le espeté, con tono burlón. -¿Te he despertado, bello durmiente? - le pregunté, riendo.

-Si… bueno, ¿qué quieres, amigo? - dijo Embry, la voz sonó más fuerte esta vez.

-Era para que me recordaras donde íbamos a quedar esta noche. Y a que hora, por supuesto.

-En la playa, a las 10. - dijo el.

-Gracias, amigo, vuelve a la camita, ¿si? - dije, burlándome de él un poco más.

-Jaja - rió con falsedad. - Adiós, Jake.

Colgué el móvil. Decidí desayunar algo ligero.

En mi casa nunca había nadie, dado que me había independizado de mis padres. Digamos que era un niño rico. Mi única compañía era mi perro Afra y la cocinera, Juana.

-Buenos días, Juana. - la saludé en cuanto entré en la cocina.

-Buenos días, señor Black. - dijo. La miré seriamente y ella se asustó un poco. -¿Qué sucede? - preguntó. Temía haber hecho algo malo.

-Juana, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Jake? Ya tu eres como mi familia. - le dije, sonriendo. Juana rió.

-Perdone, Jake. - la volví a mirar. -Oh, perdona, Jake. - dijo, enfatizando la "a". -Te preparo el desayuno, ¿no?

-Si, por favor. Aunque esta vez preferiría algo ligero, Juana. - le expliqué.

-De acuerdo. - sonrió y se puso manos a la obra. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y noté que algo me rozaba las piernas. Miré por debajo de la mesa.

-Buenos días, Afra. - saludé a mi perro, un rottweiler. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, tal vez el primero.

Afra agitó la cola, contento.

-Y bueno, Jake, ¿ésta noche vas de cacería? - preguntó Juana, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara bonachona. Llevaba los cabellos canosos recogidos en un enorme moño. Los ojos marrones me escrutaban con cariño.

-Supongo, pero, como siempre, vendré sólo. - dije, con pesar. Afra ladró, intentando consolarme. Bajé la vista.

-Jake, algún día aparecerá la mujer de tu vida, la que te ame como tu la amas a ella. Ya lo verás. - me aseguró, guiñándome un ojo y poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa: tostadas, mermelada y zumo de naranja recién exprimido. - Buen provecho. - dijo, cantando.

Sonreí levemente.

Suspiré lentamente mientras limpiaba a fondo aquel coche. Sabía que Charlie necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela, sobretodo por que era mi padre.

La noche caía fuera del local. Dejé el trapo en el suelo y miré por la ventana. Estaba algo cansada y deseaba darme una ducha e irme a dormir lo antes posible.

-Bella. - dijo la grave voz de mi padre a mis espaldas. Di un pequeño saltito, y me giré.

-Dime, papá.

-Voy a salir, Harry Clearwater me ha invitado a una cena con su mujer y sus hijos y no quiero hacerles el…

-Anda papá. -dije. No hacía falta que se excusase conmigo. - Ve y diviértete, casi nunca sales del taller. -le animé. El se merecía más que yo un descanso.

-De acuerdo. - dijo el, poco convencido. Salió del taller.

Me agaché para limpiar las llantas del coche negro, que ahora relucía, limpio.

La cena estaba bastante animada. Las chicas (Anne y Jessica) eran bastante guapas, morenas y de ojos negros y brillantes. Nuestras risas inundaban el local.

-Bueno, Embry no nos ha hablado mucho de ti, la verdad. - dijo Jessica, escrutándome interesadamente.

-Ya, es que Embry quiere toda la atención para él. - contesté yo, aunque en realidad no me importaba mucho no ser el centro de atención. Al menos con esas chicas. Sonreí levemente al ver que las dos me sonreían.

-Pero tu eres bastante guapo. - dijo Anne. Perfecto. Estaba intentando tener algo conmigo aquella noche. No lo conseguiría.

-Tu también. - le dije, aunque me arrepentí. Eso podría dar pie a su macabra imaginación.

Embry carraspeó.

-Bueno, bueno, no nos alteremos mucho, ¿eh? - dijo Embry. Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Nos reímos todos.

Estaba demasiado borracho como para conducir, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, no me iba a quedar a dormir aquella noche en el local.

Me monté en el todoterreno negro y apreté el acelerador. Cuanto antes llegara a casa, mejor.

Tarareé la canción que sonaba en la radio. Era una de rock. Estaba tan borracho que incluso moví la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

No me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera vi el pequeño cochecito blanco que pasaba delante de mí.

Arrollé el coche, aplastándolo, mientras el mío se volcaba más adelante. Recibí un fuerte golpe en las piernas.

Me desmayé del dolor.


	2. Sucesos y el señor Jacob Black

**Capitulo 1.**

**Bella.**

Corrí por los pasillos del hospital. Estaba desierto. Sólo unos doctores se paseaban de allá para acá, sin prestarme mucha atención. Me acerqué rápidamente a uno de ellos.

-Disculpe… ¿Charlie Swan? - pregunté. Iba a morirme de un momento a otro si no me decían que estaba bien.

-Lo están operando - me dijo el doctor, bastante serio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Está muy grave? - pregunté, antes de que se marchara.

-Si. Al parecer un coche lo aplastó.

-Dios mío - susurré, llevándome una mano a mi frente sudorosa. Charlie… mi padre… el no. -¿Qué debo hacer ahora? - pregunté al doctor, que me miraba con algo de compasión.

-Debes esperar. La operación será bastante larga.- me explicó el doctor. Las lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos. Me senté en la dura banqueta de la sala de espera y cerré los ojos.

Estaba amaneciendo. No había recibido ni una sola noticia de Charlie. Sólo había visto médicos impacientes que salían de los quirófanos de vez en cuando.

Me indignaba la idea de no poder recibir noticias hasta que la operación concluyera, pero, sinceramente, necesitaba saber algo.

Me pregunté que habría pasado con el otro conductor y porqué había chocado contra el coche de mi padre con tanta fuerza como para aplastarlo. Pero la preocupación hacia el otro conductor no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo por mi padre.

Era extraño, porque, durante toda la noche y en aquellos minutos no había pasado por allí ninguna persona ajena a los cirujanos y las enfermeras. Quizás el otro conductor no tenía familia.

Apreté los labios. De repente, sentía un odio extraño hacia el otro conductor. Cerré los puños con fuerza, quería golpear a alguien. Nunca me había sentido tan violenta.

De repente, salió un doctor de el quirófano 1, dónde operaban a mi padre. Lo miré fijamente, seguramente era un portavoz. Sólo deseaba que me dijera lo que yo quería oír: que mi padre había salido vivo de aquella y que esa misma noche podía volver a casa e incluso al taller en el que trabajaba conmigo. Pero la cara del doctor delataba otra cosa.

-¿Isabella Swan? - preguntó el portavoz, con seriedad. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. No quería que hablara. - La operación ha concluido. -Me miró fijamente antes de continuar. No quería que lo hiciera. No antes de que pudiera irme lejos a cortarme las venas. Sabía que no iba a decir nada bueno. - El señor Swan ha fallecido.

Todo fue bastante rápido. Respiré, ahogándome, como si estuviera metida hasta el fondo en el mar. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos y caían por mis mejillas, haciéndome daño. Cada lágrima significaba que lo que me acababa de anunciar era cierto. Me arrodillé en el suelo mientras chillaba, sintiendo como me desgarraba por dentro.

Terminé de abotonarme la chaqueta negra. Decidí ponerme también unas gafas de sol. Lo mejor era ocultar mi aspecto demacrado.

-Bella… - era Ángela, mi mejor amiga. Se había asomado por un lado de la puerta con timidez, preocupada por mi. Se lo agradecí interiormente. -Tienes que salir ya, si no llegaremos tarde. - me explicó, con voz suave, acercándose hasta a mi y colocándome el pelo lacio. Cerré los ojos a través de las gafas. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, pero las contuve.

-Vale. -contesté simplemente. Recordé que en aquella última semana desde la muerte de mi padre lo único que había respondido era "Vale" "Si" y "No". Y en algunas ocasiones simplemente asentía con la cabeza para que no se notara mi voz débil.

El entierro fue bastante normal para el resto de los asistentes. En cambio para mí fue muy emotivo.

Creía que yo era fuerte. Pero me había equivocado de lleno. No pude evitar llorar del dolor. Yo amaba a mi padre, era un amor de hija. Y ahora estaba sola. Completamente sola.

_2 semanas después…_

Miraba la televisión, pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba absorta en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Tenía 23 años y toda una vida por delante, pero… siendo sincera no estaba muy segura de que pudiera salir sola adelante.

Llamaron a la puerta y desperté de mi letargo.

-¡Voy! - dije, para que la persona que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta se percatase de mi presencia. Me levanté rápidamente del sillón y corrí hacia la entrada. Abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Me encontré con un hombre de unos 50 años, de aspecto serio y vestido con un traje negro. Llevaba un maletín en las manos. Lo reconocí enseguida, era el notario de la familia, Fernando.

-Buenos días, Bella. - saludó Fernando, dándome un abrazo fuerte. - Siento mucho lo de tu padre. El no merecía morir así.

-Lo sé… - musité, bajando la vista. -¿Hay algún problema, tengo que firmar algo?-pregunté, señalando a su maletín con la cabeza.

-Bueno… tengo que comentarte una cosa. Pero me gustaría hacerlo dentro de tu casa, dado que algunas vecinas están espiando. - comentó. Dirigí una vista a la vecina de enfrente, que rápidamente se escondió. Ilusa. Me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Claro, adelante. - dije, haciéndome a un lado para dejarle pasar. Cerré la puerta con cuidado. Fernando se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa de madera. -Bueno, y… ¿qué es eso que querías comentarme? - pregunté, sentándome frente a el.

-Bella… ¿tienes trabajo? -¿a qué venía eso ahora?

-Si, trabajo en el taller de mi padre. Gano poco dinero, pero voy tirando…-le comenté.

-Ya, eso lo sé. -¿entonces, por qué preguntaba? No entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Cuál es el problema? - pregunté con voz débil.

-El local ya no es tuyo, Bella.

¿¡Qué!

-No es posible. -argumenté.

-Tu padre había vendido el local hacia unas semanas. Tenía previsto abandonar el local ayer mismo. -me explicó.

-No me comentó nada. - le dije, en un susurro. Agaché la cabeza, consternada. Mi padre me había ocultado cosas… - Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Fernando? - pregunté, preocupada.

-Bella… he estado analizando la herencia y tu padre no te ha dejado nada…

El color de mi piel se fue a otra parte, no sabía adonde, pero se había ido. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

-¿Y cómo voy a vivir yo ahora? ¿Cómo voy a salir adelante? - sollocé.

Habían pasado unos días desde la noticia de la herencia. Al menos tenía mi casa en propiedad, dado que mi padre la había dejado a mi nombre el día en que la compramos.

Pero no podía venderla, dado que, con el dinero conseguido, tendría que comprarme otra.

Era todo un auténtico desastre. Un desastre que no tenía reparación alguna.

Había ido por todo el pueblo buscando un trabajo, pero casi todos los puestos vacantes estaban ocupados.

Me senté en la acera frente a mi casa. Todo estaba perdido. Si no encontraba un trabajo iba a morir de hambre.

Aunque aún me quedaba una esperanza. Edward, mi actual novio. Seguro que él me ayudaría, puesto que, como el decía, me amaba.

Cogí mi camioneta naranja y me dirigí con rapidez hasta la casa de Edward.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudarás? - le pregunté a Edward, una vez le hube explicado todo desde el principio. El no sabía nada de lo de mi padre, dado que se había marchado por motivos laborales del suyo.

-Bella… yo… - la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se fue esfumando poco a poco. - No puedo ayudarte. -entreabrí la boca. De entre todas las personas de las que esperaba un "no" como respuesta, el no figuraba en mi lista.

-¿Por qué no? - musité. Casi no tenía voz. Edward no podía estar haciéndome eso.

-Lo siento, Bella. Yo te quiero, pero…

-¡No! - dije, levantándome rápidamente del sofá. -Tu no puedes quererme. - lo acusé.

Recogí mi bolso y me marché precipitadamente de allí.

Me tumbé en la cama. Estaba totalmente agotada. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, simplemente de dormir, y , que al despertar, todo hubiera sido un horrible sueño del que tras unos días me reiría junto a mi padre.

Pero sabía que no era así. Aquello era la aplastante realidad.

Me levanté bastante temprano aquella mañana. Dormir estaba resultando malo para mí. Las pesadillas aparecían en mis sueños constantemente.

Me di una ducha rápida y desayuné. Salí a la calle, hoy también tocaba buscar trabajo.

Había escuchado que en el restaurante de la señora Holz estaban buscando una camarera. No me importaba trabajar de cualquier cosa, necesitaba el dinero.

Entré lentamente en el local para encontrarme frente a frente con Lauren, una chica del pueblo que me tenía manía. Nos dirigimos miradas asesinas.

Me acerqué hasta la barra, donde la señora Holz servía unas cervezas a unos clientes.

-Buenos días. - saludé con cordialidad. La mujer me miró, con una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola, cariño.

-Venía por el anuncio del puesto vacante. -le expliqué, al ver que no pedía nada.

-Ah… -la mujer torció el gesto en una mueca compasiva. - Lo siento, cielo, el puesto se lo acaba de quedar aquella chica que salió ahora.

¿Lauren? La maldije en mi fuero interno.

-De acuerdo. - musité, y salí del local.

Estaba claro que nada me salía bien. Seguramente si intentaba darme un golpe en la cabeza me lo daba en el codo.

Al llegar a casa, vi a lo lejos a Ángela, que esperaba sentada en las escaleras del porche. Me acerqué a ella corriendo. Necesitaba una verdadera amiga.

-¡Ángela! - la saludé en cuanto llegué. Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fuerte.

-Bella… ¿Cómo estas, amiga? - dijo, separándose de mi.

-Fatal. -le respondí con total sinceridad. -No encuentro trabajo, Edward me ha dejado, mi padre se ha ido para siempre… -comencé a enumerar.

-Oye, con respecto a lo del trabajo… he visto un anuncio en el periódico de esta mañana que quizás te pueda interesar.

-¿Qué anuncio?

-Mejor que lo veas. - dijo, levantando el periódico que tenía entre sus manos y señalándome un recuadro en el que ponía:

"_Hombre minusválido busca asistenta del hogar que lo ayude. La asistenta también deberá ayudar a la cocinera del hogar en otras tareas esenciales en la casa" _

Miré a Ángela, boquiabierta.

-Aquí es, Bella. - dijo Ángela, aparcando el coche y señalando una casa enorme, de color blanco roto, que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. -Pasaré a recogerte en cuanto me llames. - dijo, mientras me bajaba del coche.

-Vale. -contesté. -¿Estoy bien así? - pregunté.

-Por supuesto que si, Bella. - dijo ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Intenté sonreírle yo también.

Llamé a la puerta, pero no escuché nada, ni unos pasos acercarse. Bajé la vista. ¿Y si no era allí? Bueno, tenía que ser allí, lo ponía el anuncio.

De repente, abrió la puerta una señora, de unos 50 años. Me sonrió, una sonrisa dulce, como la de una mamá.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Vienes por el puesto vacante?

-Si.

-Adelante, pasa. - entré. La casa por dentro era igual de impresionante que por fuera. El recibidor estaba bañado por la luz del sol de la mañana, lo que hacía que el color blanco de las paredes brillase como si de diamantes se tratase.

Miré todo a mi alrededor. A mi izquierda había una pequeña mesita de madera que sostenía un jarrón lleno de flores rosas, y encima un espejo con el borde de madera. Me miré en el. Estaba algo maquillada, el pelo planchado y el vestido de seda rosado aún permanecía liso. Suspiré lentamente. Frente a mi había una puerta, y a mi derecha, la puerta que llevaba al jardín, repleto de flores. Era como si acabase de entrar en un palacio.

-Gracias por aceptarme en el trabajo. - le dije a Juana, que así se llamaba la asistenta. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-De nada. Tu historia me ha conmovido realmente, Bella.-dijo ella, cogiendo mis manos. -Bueno. Es hora de que conozcas al señor de la casa.

Juana me condujo por el enorme vestíbulo, que tenía las paredes en un tono naranja agradable, hasta llegar a una habitación. Llamó a la puerta y luego me dirigió una mirada amable.

-Adelante. - dijo una voz grave pero joven a través de la puerta.

Entramos. La habitación era grandísima, y las paredes eran de color verde claro, también bastante bonito. El edredón de la cama iba a juego con el de los sillones, color verde pardo.

-Jacob, esta es Bella, tu nueva ayudante y la nueva asistenta. - dijo Juana. No me había percatado del joven que estaba sentado en silla de ruedas, frente a la ventana. De espaldas sólo podía decir que tenía el cabello negro y de punta, y la piel de los brazos y el cuello bastante morena.

Se giró lentamente sobre su silla de ruedas, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable. Era… hermoso, muy guapo. Pero había algo en el que me asustaba.

Sus ojos negros me miraron con un profundo odio.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capi. Besos!^^**


	3. Daño no merecido

**Capitulo 2.**

-Encantada de conocerle, señor Black. - me apresuré a decir, alzando mi mano hacía adelante para estrechar la suya. Él se limitó a mirarla con un extraño desprecio hasta que la bajé.

Miré a Juana de reojo, pero esta observaba a el señor Black con desaprobación. Me pregunté que había de malo en mi persona para que él acumulara ese odio hacia mi. Me alejé de él lentamente.

-Bueno… - dijo Juana, intentando romper el hielo. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. - Bella, te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

Salimos de la habitación del señor Jacob (el cuál parecía bastante enfadado) y nos dirigimos a la habitación contigua. Entramos y me volví a quedar prendada.

El cuarto era grande también (cómo todo en aquella casa). Las paredes estaban pintadas de violeta claro. La cama y el silloncito tenían un tono color rosa pastel. La habitación era muy bonita. Dentro de la habitación estaba el baño.

-Esta será tu habitación, Bella. -me dijo Juana, señalando la habitación desde fuera. Me gustaba, era perfecta para mi. La estantería estaba llena de libros y sobretodo, tenía un baño sólo para mi. -¿Te gusta? - preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me giré hacia ella con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Es perfecta, me encanta! -le dije, mirando todo a mi alrededor.

Salimos de mi cuarto (aunque yo quería quedarme allí mucho más tiempo) y nos dirigimos a otra habitación. Era la de Juana. Por dentro era de color azul zafiro y la cama y el silloncito (que era igual en todas las habitaciones) eran de color azul cielo.

-Este es mi cuarto. - explicó Juana. - Para lo que me necesites, siempre puedes encontrarme en la cocina o aquí.

-Entiendo. - dije.

-Bueno, esta es toda la casa. El resto ya lo has visto, el salón, el vestíbulo, la cocina y el comedor. Sólo faltaba que vieras las habitaciones. - dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice. Sonreí yo también.

Volvimos a mi cuarto.

-Bella, tienes que ponerte el uniforme. -dijo, señalando un atuendo sobre la cama en el que no había reparado antes. Era de color negro, con un delantal blanco. El típico atuendo de sirvienta. Di un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible. - Te dejaré a solas. - dijo ella.

Estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando la detuve.

-Juana. - la llamé. Ella se giró y se acercó hasta mi. Continué. - ¿El señor Jacob… es siempre así? - pregunté, bajando la voz. Él podría estar escuchando a través de la pared.

-No. - el corazón se me encogió. Así que yo era el porqué de su mal humor repentino. -Pero tampoco es por ti. El … él era muchísimo más diferente antes de su accidente a como es ahora.

-¿Su accidente? Entiendo… - dije, agachando la cabeza. _"Bella, eres una egoísta" _pensé, enfadándome conmigo misma. El señor Jacob había tenido un accidente al parecer reciente y yo … pero tampoco tenía que ser tan brusco conmigo.

-Pero … ya es demasiado. - dijo Juana, en el mismo tono de voz que yo. - Hay veces en que lo desconozco totalmente. Hace mucho tiempo que no sonríe… se ha vuelto arisco, amargado e incluso arrogante.

La miré, mordiéndome el labio.

-Pero no te preocupes, cielo. - dijo, dándome un abrazo fuerte. La abracé yo también.

-¡Juana! - escuché la grave voz del señor Black. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi que se encontraba en la puerta, mirándonos con altanería desde su silla de ruedas. La compasión me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Jacob. - contestó ella, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Prepara el almuerzo. - le ordenó con frialdad. Ella salió del cuarto rápidamente. El señor Jacob se quedó mirándome fijamente. -Y tu, pon la mesa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos cubiertos pongo, señor? - pregunté. Quizás Juana comía con él también.

Soltó un bufido de incredulidad, como si le hubiese preguntado cuanto eran dos mas dos.

-Tres. - contestó.

-¿Tres? ¿Tiene usted un invitado, señor? - pregunté educadamente. Me miró con desprecio. Realmente, me daba miedo.

-¿Acaso comes en un cuenco para perros? - preguntó con soberbia. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. - Pues el tercer cubierto es para ti, Bella.

En su boca, mi nombre sonaba a insulto.

-De acuerdo. - me quedé plantada frente a el.

-¿A qué esperas? - me espetó.

-Creía que iba a salir usted primero, señor.

-No. - dijo, con fiereza. Frunció los labios. Se apartó rápidamente y me dejó salir.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. _"Tu no te mereces esto, Bella" _No. No me lo merecía.

La cena estaba resultando bastante tranquila, dado que el señor Jacob no se había molestado aún con nada.

-Bueno, Bella… - comenzó Juana. Por un momento deseé que Juana no me hubiese nombrado. Era el objeto de odio de Jacob. Lo miré de reojo, pero seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Suspiré, aliviada. - Cuéntanos, ¿qué te ha traído a buscar este trabajo?

La miré, asustada. ¿Acaso era necesario contar toda mi historia? Dejé el cubierto a un lado para beber un poco de agua.

-Am, bueno, yo… en realidad… necesitaba el dinero…

-Como todo el mundo. - me espetó Jacob, mirándome fijamente. Perfecto. La fiesta acababa de empezar.

-En realidad, yo… - comencé.

-En realidad, nada. - dijo el. Siguió cenando.

-¡Jacob! ¡Deja que termine de contestar! - le replicó Juana, exasperada. Jacob apretó los puños sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente. Así, me iba a resultar imposible continuar.

-No es nada importante. - concluí yo. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos otra vez.

Jacob hizo una mueca de frustración y volvió a su cena.

Me tumbé en la cama. Era bastante cómoda y caliente. Cerré los ojos, intentando quedarme dormida, pero me habían pasado demasiadas cosas que debía analizar.

Primero: Jacob Black me odiaba y probablemente me querría fuera de su casa lo antes posible.

Segundo: No podía irme si quería seguir viviendo.

Tercero: Aún me quedaba Juana para consolarme. Ella podría actuar como una madre.

Cuarto: Las cosas de ahora en adelante. Estaba segura de que nada sería fácil, y aunque en parte no me había gustado el recibimiento de Jacob, era un buen comienzo de mi nueva vida. Tendría que aguantar, tendría que ser fuerte.

No paré de dar vueltas en la cama, sollozando. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y bastante horrible: veía como se llevaban a Charlie, su cuerpo despedazado por el otro coche… todo era bastante malo. Y yo gritaba porque no quería creer que en realidad mi padre había muerto.

-No… no, papá … Charlie … ¡CHARLIE! -chillé, en medio de la noche.

**Jacob.**

Abrí los ojos ante el chillido de la chica nueva, esa tal Bella. Por su culpa no podría volver a dormirme. Me pasé de la cama a la silla de ruedas (haciendo un esfuerzo doloroso) y me dirigí a su cuarto.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza, para encontrarme a la pobre chica tirada en el suelo, dormida. Al parecer ni siquiera había sufrido el impacto contra el suelo. Suspiré.

Ni en sueños iba a ayudarla a levantarse. Ella me había arruinado mi noche.

-¡Eh, EH! - Le grité. La chica despertó inmediatamente, asustada. Estaba como un tomate. -¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo! - grité. Ella se encogió, cada vez mas asustada. -¡A gritar vas a la calle! - le espeté, cada vez más furioso. -¿¡Entiendes!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, casi a punto de llorar. De repente, mi corazón se ablandó, y sentí la acuciante necesidad de pedirle perdón y abrazarla. Pero no podía. Ella era… un auténtico incordio, desde que había puesto un pie en aquella casa.

-Vuelve a la cama. - le ordené, con frialdad. - Y que no se vuelva a repetir. - la amenacé, saliendo del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta, creí haber escuchado un sollozo.

**Bella.**

6:00 de la mañana. El despertador sonó puntual, a pesar de los golpes que se había llevado hacia un par de semanas para que cupiera entre dos jarrones.

Me levanté de la cama y me duché rápidamente. Mientras el agua fría caía, recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

¡Qué vergüenza! Podría haber venido Juana, pero ¿porqué él, Jacob? Tenía ganas de morirme, o, por lo menos, partirme una pierna.

Serví el desayuno y me senté a la mesa junto con Juana y Jacob ( a éste último ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada).

-Buenos días, Bella. - dijo Juana, con voz cantarina. -¿Qué te ocurrió ayer? Te escuché gritar un nombre. -comentó ella, preocupada.

-Si… era el nombre de mi padre. - le expliqué. Jacob me miró repentinamente.

-Oh, y ¿porqué lo gritabas? ¿Lo echas de menos? - me preguntó, compasiva.

-Si… - susurré.

-Eso es de críos. - comentó Jacob, con desdén.

Había tocado mi fibra sensible. Tiré el tenedor con fuerza contra la mesa y me levanté rápidamente, plantándole cara a Jacob.

-¡Mi padre murió en un accidente de coche hace unos meses! Murió arrollado y aplastado. Así que no hable sin saber. - le espeté. Tenía ganas de abofetearle la cara.

Salí precipitadamente del comedor, llorando. Jacob sólo sabía hacerme daño.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Dejadme reviews, please! ^^ Besitos**


	4. El Nuevo Jacob

**Capitulo 3.**

**Jacob.**

-Jacob, te has pasado. - me reprendió Juana. Seguí desayunando, sin inmutarme.-Jake, ¿me estás escuchando? -dijo, alzando la voz. -¡Jacob!

Dejé los cubiertos a un lado.

-¡Ya basta, Juana! - le dije, mirándola fijamente. -¡Yo no sé nada de su familia, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? ¡A mi no me gusta hacerle daño, ¿sabes?

Me detuve rápidamente. Aunque era cierto todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Era extraño lo que me hacía sentir Bella cuando crispaba la cara, intentando contener las lágrimas. Era doloroso, ver sus lágrimas cristalinas en su carita…

-Pues no se nota. -replicó ella, confusa. Aparté mi mirada de ella y me deslicé hacia atrás sobre mi silla de ruedas. -¿Qué haces, Jacob? - preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

-Voy a pedirle perdón.

**Bella.**

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo conmigo? Para nada había tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos al decir semejante barbaridad.

Sacudí las sábanas de su cama con una extraña fuerza, intentando desahogarme con eso.

Una vez hube terminado su cama, limpié intensamente los muebles de la habitación.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y no me importaba derramarlas y que me descubriera, puesto que estaba segura de que eso Jacob se lo tomaría como si me estuviera riendo, dado que mis sentimientos y mi dolor tenían poco sentido para el.

-Bella. - escuché. Era su voz, la voz que me estaba haciendo daño desde que había puesto un pie en aquella casa. -¿Podemos hablar un momento? -me pidió. Miré a través de la ventana, intentando serenarme. Seguramente venía a hacerme daño de nuevo. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de girarme hacia el.

-Si. - respondí, intentando no sonar hostil. Aunque, ¿qué importaba eso cuando el lo había sido conmigo durante todo ese tiempo?

-Siéntate, por favor. -dijo, señalando la silla que estaba a mi lado. Una vez me hube sentado, respiró hondo y dijo -: Bella, yo… siento mucho lo que te he dicho hace un momento. - Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. No me esperaba eso. - Más bien… siento haberme comportado así contigo. Yo… no debería ser así , tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa.

-No importa… - dije, conteniendo las lágrimas. Aquel… era un acto muy bonito por su parte. - Juana… ella me habló sobre su accidente y sobre su actitud… Yo tengo que aprender a lidiar con eso. - dije, moviendo las manos, nerviosa.

-No, Bella. Soy yo el que debe cambiar. Pero es como si no pudiera… como si le echase la culpa al mundo sobre mi accidente.

-Lo sé… yo… también solía hacerlo cuando murió mi padre. Por el busqué este trabajo, aparte de otras cosas … - suspiré lentamente.

-¿Qué otras cosas? - preguntó Jacob. Estaba sorprendida. Parecía que estaba habando con otro chico, muy diferente al que había conocido hacia dos días. Él estaba muy tranquilo y no había ningún signo de vehemencia en su voz ni en sus gestos. Pero… no sabía si tendría fuerzas para explicárselo…

-Mi padre no me dejó nada en herencia y… vendió el local en el que trabajábamos juntos. Luego acudí a una persona que creía que no me iba a fallar nunca pero lo hizo…- cerré los ojos al recordar a Edward. Era bastante doloroso. -Pero luego apareció un ángel, y … y me ayudó.

-¿Un ángel? -susurró él, curioso. Me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-En realidad es una amiga, se llama Ángela. Pero siempre está ahí cuando la necesito … es la única que no me ha fallado. Ella me aconsejó todo esto.

-Entiendo. - dijo el, estirándose en su silla de ruedas, dado que se había recostado hacia adelante para poder verme más de cerca.

-Señor Jacob … yo sé que usted quiere verme fuera de su casa… - me miró repentinamente. - Así que si así usted lo desea, esta misma noche me marcharé de aquí…

-No, Bella. - dijo el, interrumpiéndome. - Quédate, por favor, me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Quería creer que aquel era el verdadero Jacob, y que el otro, el farsante, se había marchado para siempre.

-¡Gracias, señor Jacob! -dije, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, pero necesitaba darle un abrazo. Me estaba demostrando lo bueno que podía ser.

-Ejem, bueno… ya, es suficiente. - dijo el, con seriedad, aunque noté algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Sonreí levemente.

Toqué la puerta con suavidad.

-Adelante. - dijo Jacob con voz monótona. Entré, alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Señor Jacob, la cena ya está lista! - dije, con voz cantarina. Jacob intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

-Enseguida voy, Bella. - dijo, mientras volvía a analizar los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me dispuse a salir cuando me detuvo. -Espera, Bella. - me giré. -¿Ya estás mejor desde lo de esta mañana? - preguntó, totalmente serio.

-Si, señor Jacob. No se preocupe por mi. - le dije, sonriéndole. Esta vez no contuvo su sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta y me llevé las manos a las mejillas, calientes. Me asusté. Estaba sonrojada.

Las risas de Juana y la mía se podrían escuchar incluso fuera de la casa. Jacob no reía, simplemente se limitaba a observarnos, pero eso era bueno. Al menos no estropeaba nuestro buen humor.

-Ay, Bella, entonces le dije… - Juana estaba completamente borracha. - "Quiéreme un poco más" Ay, jaja, los españoles son buenísimos en la cama. -dijo. Me pregunté con cuantos hombres se habría acostado Juana durante su juventud. Sentí un cierto deje de envidia. Juana empezó a reír frenéticamente, contagiándome con su risa. Miré a Jacob de reojo, pero este no sonreía, cenaba tranquilamente. -¿Sabes, Bella? Yo siempre he querido acostarme con Jacob

¡pero el no me deja! - dijo, indignada. Abrí mucho los ojos ante esa información. ¡Qué descarada!

-Juana, ya está bien, será mejor que te vayas a dormir. - le dijo Jacob. Su tono de voz sonaba algo amenazante. Fruncí los labios, triste. Estaba volviendo a ser el que era hacia unas pocas horas.

-Si, será lo mejor. - dijo, bailando por el comedor hasta salir de él.

-Tu también deberías acostarte ya, Bella, es tarde. - comentó Jacob, con tono algo paternal.

Sonreí levemente.

-Primero debo recoger todo esto, señor. -le expliqué.

-Juana se ha escaqueado. - dijo el, alzando una ceja.

-Si, Juana se ha escaqueado. -repetí. De repente, empecé a reír como loca. Jacob no rió, pero sonrió levemente.

La mañana del día siguiente pasó bastante rápida. Luego, llegó la tarde, que no fue tan tranquila.

-¡Juana, Juana! - escuché a Jacob gritar al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Cuál sería el problema ahora? -¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a mis pantalones! - presté atención, intentando contener la risa mientras dejaba _"Cumbres Borrascosas" _a un lado. Apreté mi oído contra la pared.

-Ah, si, es que lo metí a lavar anoche, Jake, y con la borrachera … pero bueno, no seas tacaño, con todo el dinero que tienes…

-¡Arréglalo! -le espetó y escuché como salía rápidamente del cuarto. Me lo imaginé haciendo un esfuerzo considerable y empecé a reír.

-Señor Jacob … le traigo su café de todas las tardes. - dije, desde la puerta. El asintió con la cabeza y entré lentamente al cuarto. Otra vez estaba analizando papeles y más papeles. -Café moka con mucho chocolate y poca nata, como a usted le gusta. - dije. Parecía una camarera. Enrojecí. - También… también le he hecho unas galletas. - dije, señalándole las galletas que habían al lado del café.

-Gracias Bella, no tenías porqué. -dijo, con una media sonrisa en sus labios… seductores.

-No es nada. - repuse yo. - Pruébelas, por favor. - le insté, cruzando los dedos tras la espalda deseando que le gustase.

Probó un poco y luego me miró, sonriente.

-Están deliciosas, Bella. Cocinas bien. -añadió. Volví a enrojecer. Sabía que no me mentía, pues utilizaba aquel tono serio para decir verdades o cosas que le molestaban.

-Tenía que cocinar para mi padre. - le expliqué. Sonreí levemente antes de marcharme.

**Jacob.**

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me abría tanto con una mujer? Probablemente unos años. Era increíble como Bella estaba intentando convertirme en quien era antes, a pesar de que hacía tan solo 6 días que acababa de llegar a casa.

También era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado desde mi accidente.

Pero todo había sido muy repentino para mi. No era fácil asimilar que me podía quedar así por el resto de mi vida. Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Pero al menos existía la operación de la que me había hablado mi médico particular, el señor Jason. En un mes vendría para comunicarme las novedades de esa operación y, obviamente, el presupuesto.

Otro mes mas aquí parado…

Pero no me importaba gastarme todo el dinero del mundo con tal de poder volver a poner un pie sobre la arena de la playa de La Push o en la hierba fresca del bosque, sin necesidad de llevar a cuestas la maldita silla de ruedas.

**Bella.**

Amaneció, aunque yo ya estaba sentada fuera, en el jardín, sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

Hacía una semana que no veía a Ángela. Ni siquiera hablábamos por móvil. Si me fijaba, estaba más pendiente de los cambios que experimentaba Jacob a como estaba mi única mejor amiga.

Estaba preocupada por mis sentimientos. Nunca había sentido esa motivación, esa intensidad, esas ganas de ver sonreír a alguien.

Me estaba dando cuenta, en aquella semana que había pasado, que todo lo que hacía era por ver a Jacob feliz, sonriente, como Juana decía que era antes del accidente.

Juana y Jacob … eran como mi segunda familia. Juana se comportaba como una madre conmigo, la madre que nunca tuve, la que nunca se atrevió a dar la cara por mi, la que avisé del funeral de su ex - esposo y no se presentó en el. Ni siquiera para darme un abrazo. Un beso. O una caricia. Me hubiera conformado con que me hubiera dicho "hola".

Y Jacob … ¿era como un novio? Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza. Eso era totalmente imposible, dado que sólo llevaba una semana ahí, en aquella mansión. Yo no podía haber cambiado los sentimientos de Jacob hacia mi. Ni los míos hacia el. Probablemente lo único que el podría sentir hacia mi fuera una mezcla entre compasión y amistad.

Compasión por lo que yo había pasado hasta llegar ahí.

Y amistad por el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

Pero seguramente no habría nada de amor en sus sentimientos hacia mi. Era una posibilidad a favor contra noventa y nueve en contra. Suspiré levemente.

Me pregunté que estaría haciendo ahora Edward, sin mi, sin "_la carga"_. Sabía que yo era una carga para el en muchos sentidos, principalmente por la diferencia de edad. El estaba cercano a los treinta y yo tan sólo tenía veintitrés años.

Luego estaba la diferencia económica.

Y la diferencia de carácter.

Y la diferencia en todo.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pero no la contuve. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para pensar que yo tenía un futuro con Edward? Estaba claro que todos los momentos felices que habían pasado con el iban a acabar en un declive emocional que sólo me afectaría a mi. Como siempre, Bella Swan es siempre la afectada.

Volví a suspirar. Lo mejor sería olvidar a Edward cuanto antes, acordándome de él sólo conseguiría sufrir más de la cuenta, pero, aún así…

Cogí el teléfono del recibidor y marqué un numero.

-¿Diga? - respondió la voz de Edward. A lo lejos escuché una risa femenina que para nada se parecía a la de sus dos hermanas ni a la de su madre. Estaba con otra. Ni siquiera estaba en casa, dado que aquel era su móvil. No respondí. -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - insistió.

Colgué, con fuerza. Estaba claro que no me quería ya. ¿Entonces, para qué seguir pensando en él?

Volví a descolgar el teléfono. Marqué otro numero de teléfono.

-Si, hola. - dijo la apacible voz de Ángela.

-Angie, soy yo, Bella. - contesté, aunque mi voz sonaba algo apagada. Me maldije a mi misma.

-¡Ah, hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? - imaginé que Ángela estaba sonriendo por el tono de su voz.

-Yo estoy bien y el trabajo también es bueno, aunque… el recibimiento no lo fue tanto. - le comenté.

-¿El recibimiento? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Bueno, que… el señor de la casa estaba un poco cambiado después de su accidente y la tomó un poco conmigo. Bueno… no sólo conmigo sino también con su otra asistenta, la que pedía ayuda en el periódico. -añadí, rodeando mi cintura con una sola mano. Hacía frío aquella mañana.

-Oh … ¿te ha hecho daño? - preguntó ella, compasiva esta vez.

-No, bueno, al principio si, verbalmente. - aclaré rápidamente. No quería que Ángela se imaginara lo peor. -Pero, ¡si tu vieras cuanto está cambiando! Ahora incluso sonríe mas que otras veces.

-Eso es bueno. - dijo Ángela, riendo con suavidad. -Pero, ¿tu estas contenta, no?

-Si. -dije, y era verdad. No sabía de otro sitio en el que pudiera encontrarme mejor que en aquella casa.

-Me alegro. -dijo ella, con total sinceridad incluso a través del teléfono. -Bella, tenemos que vernos un día de estos… ¿es que no libras ahí? - dijo ella, riendo de nuevo.

-Si, los fines de semana por la tarde. Las mañanas las tengo ocupadas, tengo que limpiar y ayudar a la asistenta, por cierto, se llama Juana. - dije, informándole sobre mi horario como un robot.

-Ah… es que Jessica ha organizado una fiesta y nos ha invitado a ti y a mi, aparte de a mucha más gente. - dijo ella. ¿Jessica? ¿Desde cuando nos tenía en cuenta a Ángela y a mi?

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Y… cuando es? -pregunté, intentando mostrar interés.

-Mañana, sábado. Es a partir de las 8 de la noche. ¿Podrás venir? Es que le he dicho a Jess que iré pero no quiero ir sola. Pasaré a buscarte, si quieres. -explicó. La comprendí al instante.

-Si, claro. -le aseguré.

-Ah, dice Jess que tenemos que ir vestidas elegantes, así que… date prisa, cuando te ayudé a hacer la maleta no tenías ningún vestidito ni nada. - dijo, en tono maternal. Sonreí levemente. -¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó.

-No, no hace falta. Pediré permiso a el señor Jacob. -dije.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Bueno, Bella, tengo que irme, tengo que hacer unas compras. ¡Mañana nos vemos! - dijo ella. -¡Adiós! - canturreó.

-Adiós. - dije, pero ya había colgado. Suspiré. Tarde de compras… _"¡Bieen!" _canturreé para mi misma sin mucho animo. Aún quedaba una misión mas difícil. Pedir tarde libre a Jacob.

Entré en el comedor sin el uniforme (esperaba poder salir desde por la mañana para ir a alguna tienda de Port Ángeles y poder llegar antes del anochecer) para encontrarme a Juana y a Jacob desayunando. Tomé aire antes de meterme de lleno en el peligro.

-Vaya, Bella, llegas tarde a desayunar. - dijo Juana. Jacob giró la cabeza hacia mi, dado que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Lo siento… Señor Jacob, ¿podría coger el día libre hoy? Es que me han invitado a una fiesta mañana y no tengo nada que ponerme y…

Jacob hizo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia.

-Ve, Bella. Así Juana puede tomarse tres días libres en vez de dos. - dijo Jacob, sonriéndome. Me sonrojé levemente.

-Bella, ese vestido que has comprado es precioso. - dijo Juana, maravillada, mirando mi vestido. Era un traje de color rojo claro, corto hasta las rodillas y con escote palabra de honor. Bajo el pecho tenía un grueso lazo rojo.

-Gracias Juana… - musité, sonrojada. Había llegado bastante tarde de Port Ángeles y solo había tenido la oportunidad de mostrárselo por la mañana.

-Mira Jacob, ¿Te gusta? - dijo Juana, cogiendo el vestido y enseñándoselo a Jacob.

-Si, está bastante bien. - admitió.

-Bueno, Bella, supongo que tendrás que prepararte. -dijo Juana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Anudé la toalla al cuerpo y salí de mi baño particular. Ya tenía el pelo preparado y el vestido puesto cuando reparé en lo que había sobre mi mesita de noche. Eran unos pendientes rojos, increíblemente hermosos.

Vislumbré algo blanco que caía al suelo. Lo recogí. Era un trozo de papel que rezaba:

"_Para que los uses esta noche con tu vestido. Seguro que te quedan perfectos"_

Sonreí. Seguramente la nota era de Juana.

Suspiré levemente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Estas preciosa, Bella. - Dijo Juana cuando me vio llegar.

-Gracias… - susurré.

-Jacob, mira a Bella, ¿a que está hermosa? - dijo ella. Jacob solo se giró un poco. Vi que reparaba en todo mi atuendo y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Reparó también en mi pelo y en mis pendientes. Me sonrojé un poco.

El no dijo nada, sino que siguió mirando la televisión. En ese entonces sonó el timbre.

-Es Ángela. - le expliqué a Juana - Bueno, me voy, ¡adiós! - dije, saliendo de la casa precipitadamente.

**Jacob.**

-Se ha puesto los pendientes. -comenté. -Le quedaron perfectos, como le puse en la nota. Gracias por prestármelos, Juana.

-De nada, Jake. -dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo.

Se lo guiñé yo también.

**Fin del Capi.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews! ^^ Ah, y gracias por los que ya me habeis dejado. Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado esta historia, puesto que yo pensaba que no iba a tener mucho tirón. Bueno, gracias de nuevo. ^^ Besos y hasta el proximo capi!**


	5. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: Nada de Crepusculo me pertenece. **

**Capitulo 4.**

Me abracé fuertemente a Ángela. Ella era mi conexión con el mundo exterior, mi única amiga.

-¡Bella! -dijo, abrazándome ella también. No había cambiado mucho en la ultima semana en la que le había dejado sola. Sonreí, estaba muy guapa con su traje color vino. -¿Cómo estas? -preguntó, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, genial ¿y tu? - pregunté, con la misma sonrisa.

-Perfectamente. Bueno, ¿qué, vamos a la fiesta? - dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Bajé lentamente del coche intentando no caerme ni tropezar con los tacones. Cuando me hube dado cuenta, había montón de chicos y chicas a mi alrededor.

-¡Bella! - dijo la falsa voz de Jessica, acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo cien por cien falso. -Cuanto tiempo, eh … bueno… am, si quieres algo de beber por allí - se giró señalando una mesa al fondo del jardín de su casa. - están las bebidas.

Se marchó y todos sus sucesores la siguieron.

De repente, sentí la extraña necesidad de que Jacob estuviera ahí, conmigo. Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos.

Ángela se puso a mi lado, me sonrió y caminamos juntas hasta la mesa de las bebidas.

Estaba tomando un trago de ponche cuando, de repente, una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me giré algo sobresaltada y me maldije a mi misma. Mike Newton.

-Hola, Bella. Cuanto tiempo sin hablar. - dijo el, intentando deslumbrarme con su sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad. - repliqué, construyendo una sonrisa falsa, pero era imposible para mi. Tendría que pedirle consejo a Jessica. Opté por hacer una mueca.

-Y bueno… ¿qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo? -preguntó.

-Bueno, eh … tengo un trabajo. - le expliqué, intentando parecer interesante, pero no resultaba. Con Mike no se podía ser interesante, dado que el tenía que ser siempre el centro de atención.

Agaché la cabeza, suspirando.

-Vaya… menuda compañía. -dijo Mike, de repente. Lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa, quién es? - le pregunté, curiosa. El dio una cabezada hacia el sitio exacto.

Dejé de respirar.

**Jacob.**

Apagué la televisión. Los programas eran bastante aburridos sin las risas de Bella de fondo. Suspiré levemente.

-Jacob, ¿aún no te has acostado? -preguntó Juana, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-No, estaba viendo algo de televisión. -expliqué, señalándole de una cabezada suave el televisor.

-Ah, entiendo … - Juana empezó a reír. La miré. - Jake, Bella no vendrá hasta tarde, así que no la esperes despierto.

-No la estoy esperando a ella. -le espeté con tono hostil.

-Bueno, como digas… - suspiro ella, saliendo del salón.

Aunque… quizá si la estaba esperando a ella…

**Bella.**

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a aquella fiesta? Me giré, agobiada, deseaba salir de, lo que antes eran 20 chicos , ahora me parecía una multitud.

-Bella. - dijo su voz, fría y suave. Como el hielo. -¡Bella, espera! - me instó, mientras yo me abría paso entre la gente a empujones.

-¡Bella! - dijo otra voz, la de Ángela. Me cogió del brazo y paré repentinamente.-Bella, no te vayas por el. -me suplicó, mirándome fijamente. -Yo … le dije a Jessica que no le invitara por lo tuyo, pero … parece que no me hizo caso. - dijo, con conmoción.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Yo no tenía porqué sufrir tanto.

-Por favor, quédate. -me dijo. -No te preocupes por Edward, creo que habrá entendido tu reacción. - dijo, intentando comprender por lo que yo estaba pasando en aquel instante.

-Esta bien. -dije, intentando tranquilizarme. Quizás había exagerado mucho…

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -dijo a mi espalda la voz de Edward. Me giré lentamente.

-Sé que te hice mucho daño cuando te dije que no podía ayudarte. - comenzó, sentándose a la orilla del lago que se encontraba tras la casa de Jessica.

Lo miré repentinamente. Luego agaché la cabeza lentamente hasta apoyarla en mis rodillas dobladas. -Pero creo que tu y yo … nos merecemos otra oportunidad.

"_¿Tu y yo? ¿Nos merecemos? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho yo para merecerme también una oportunidad? Increíble."_

-Por eso, Bella… quiero volver contigo. - Lo miré, enfurecida. ¿Y qué había de la otra chica que estaba con el aquel día? ¿Acaso iba a jugar con las dos al mismo tiempo? No. Conmigo no jugaría, no lo permitiría.

-Edward, yo…

-No, Bella. No quiero oír un no por respuesta. - dijo, levantándose del suelo. Me levanté con el. Se acercó hasta mi y me cogió las manos. Sentí el impulso de soltarme rápidamente, pero me contuve. Lo miré con odio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - le pregunté.

-Vámonos a otra parte. - dijo, mirando al cielo estrellado. No me había percatado de la hora que era. Seguramente medianoche.

-Llévame a mi casa. - le ordené.

-De acuerdo.

Por el camino, Edward se mantuvo bastante callado. Parecía serio, diferente. ¿Y si ….? No, no podía ni quería darle otra oportunidad. Ya no sentía nada hacia Edward.

**Jacob.**

Eché un vistazo desde la ventana de mi habitación. La noche era algo fría. Algo llamó mi atención desde el jardín. Era Bella y … un tío.

Presté atención a lo que decían.

-No es necesario, Edward. - decía Bella, rechazando el abrigo que el tal Edward le ofrecía. Pero al final acabó aceptándolo. Los miré fijamente. ¿Quién sería ese … en la vida de Bella? -Bueno, ¿me explicarás que querías decir con lo de que no aceptarías un "no" por respuesta? -preguntó ella.

Edward la cogió de las manos y sentí un repentino fuego interno recorrer todo mi pecho.

-Bella… yo… te amo. -escuché que decía, con pasión.

Me alejé rápidamente de la ventana, ignorando el fuego intenso que me quemaba por dentro.

**Bella.**

Miré a Edward, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio? No quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo, lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Se suponía que yo ya no estaba enamorada de él.

-Edward, yo… - pero no pude terminar, dado que el me besó apasionadamente.

"_Jacob"_ pensé, de repente. Abrí los ojos, temerosa de lo que acababa de pensar.

¿Porqué pensaba su nombre, en él, justo en aquel momento?

Me separé de Edward.

-Edward, no, por favor… - le supliqué en un susurro. El me miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados, ardientes del deseo.

-Piénsalo… sólo te pido eso. -dijo. Dio media vuelta - Volveré en una semana. -se marchó.

Suspiré, casi sin aire. Aquello no era normal.

¿Porqué había pensado en Jacob como si lo estuviera traicionando? Tal vez porque Jacob hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de aquel sitio ni conocía a mujeres ni tenía la misma oportunidad que yo para besar a alguien.

"_¡Qué estupidez!"_ Me dije a mi misma. Pero ojala que fuera esa la razón.

Recordé repentinamente lo que había dicho Edward. Una semana. ¡Una! Me mordí el labio y entré en la casa.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Era insoportable.

Me duché rápidamente y bajé las escaleras para desayunar. Me encontré a Juana y a Jacob desayunando tranquilamente, como todos los días.

-Buenos días. - dije. Agradecí el que mi voz no sonase débil. No tenían que preocuparse por mi.

-Buenos días. -dijo Juana, pero Jacob ni siquiera saludó. Tampoco me miró. Me asusté. ¿Y si los cambios que había experimentado Jacob sólo habían sido un sueño?

Cogí el tenedor, pero cayó repentinamente sobre la mesa.

-Ah … -susurré, llevándome las manos a la frente. Otro pinchazo…

-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo Juana, mirándome preocupada. Sin saber porqué, buscaba la mirada de Jacob, una mirada que no se mostrase fría, sino cálida, como la noche anterior. Pero no la vi. La mirada que me dirigía era tan careciente de sentimientos que me hacía sentir peor.

-No… - musité. - Es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza. - expliqué. Volví a coger el tenedor, pero se me escapó de la mano. No tenía fuerza …

-¿Bella, estás bien? -preguntó Juana de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza. Cogí el vaso de agua fría y bebí un poco. Me sentí algo mejor. -¿Bebiste anoche? - comentó. Negué con la cabeza. Sólo había bebido un poco del ponche que me había dado Jessica pero … el ponche…

Inspira, espira.

Con la repentina aparición de Edward había olvidado que era alérgica al ponche. Por eso… la noche anterior había tenido fiebre y escalofríos … y Jessica me lo había dado a pesar de que…

Sentí nauseas. Iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Pero repentinamente las nauseas desaparecieron.

-Uf creo que… ya está. -dije, respirando sin dificultad.

Juana sonrió levemente. Jacob dejó la comida a un lado y se deslizó hacia atrás, alejándose de la mesa.

-¿Te vas ya, Jacob? - preguntó Juana, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si, Embry llegará de un momento a otro. - explicó.

-¿A dónde va, señor Jacob? - pregunté, extrañada, aunque contenta. Estaba bastante bien que Jacob saliese de casa y tomase un poco de aire.

-Al médico. -contestó el. Su voz sonaba robótica pero su mirada era tan … diferente… parecía como dolida.

-¿Al médico? ¿Por qué, ha pasado algo? - pregunté, nerviosa.

-Tengo que hacerme unos análisis. - dijo, simplemente. Luego se marchó, sin despedirse si quiera.

Recordé el detalle de los pendientes y miré a Juana.

-Ah, Juana, gracias por los pendientes, son preciosos y el detalle me gustó mucho. -le dije, con cariño.

-¿Los pendientes? Ah, sí, los pendientes. -dijo ella, aunque su tono de voz la delataba.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunté, extrañada por su comportamiento repentinamente nervioso.

-No, nada. -dijo ella. -Bueno, voy a recoger.

-Te ayudo. -dije levantándome rápidamente. De repente, me volví a marear, esta vez más fuerte. Caí sobre la mesa, clavándome pequeños trozos de cristales rotos. Me desmayé.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Hasta aqui. Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Besos y dejadme reviews!**


	6. ¿Por Qué A Mi?

**Bueno, aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. Voy a hacer el Disclaimer que aun no lo he hecho! -.-**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de Crepusculo me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Desperté, ligeramente temblorosa. La habitación estaba oscura, pero pude reconocer que era la mía. Miré a través de la ventana y descubrí que estaba atardeciendo.

¡No podía ser que hubiese permanecido inconsciente durante tanto tiempo con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer!

Intenté incorporarme, pero me dolía todo. En ese instante, alguien abrió la puerta lentamente. Vi su silueta. Era Jacob.

Intenté fingir que dormía pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jacob había encendido la luz del cuarto y me había sorprendido despierta. Se acercó a mi lentamente, inspeccionándome de lejos. Luego, se hizo hacia adelante y puso una mano en mi frente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? - preguntó en un susurro.

-Mejor … -musité, con voz débil a causa de que llevaba mucho tiempo dormida.

-Eso es bueno. - dijo el, con una voz relajante… me acarició la mejilla con suavidad. -¿Por qué te desmayaste? -musitó, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Me _dieron_ ponche. - enfaticé la palabra "dieron", dado que Jessica lo había hecho _adrede._

-¿Eres alérgica al ponche? - preguntó, aún sin quitar la mano de mi mejilla.

-Si … -respondí, sonrojada. Jacob parecía otro…

-Bueno, descansa un poco, Bella. Te sentirás bien en cuanto despiertes. -dijo el, con tono paternal. Se alejó de mi y salió de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos.

Habían pasado unos días desde mi fatídico desmayo producido por la alergia. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo entre Jacob, Juana y yo.

Me gustaba el nuevo ambiente que había en la casa, puesto que se respiraba alegría por cualquier sitio. Jacob estaba bastante cambiado, y casi estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes de su accidente.

Casi.

Era de noche aquel día. Faltaba un día para que se completara una semana desde mi desmayo.

-¡Bella! - escuché que me llamaba Jacob desde su cuarto. -Ven, necesito tu ayuda otra vez. -dijo. Suspiré. Desde que Jacob se había hecho los análisis en el médico, tenía pinchazos en las piernas y le costaba mucho moverse de un lado a otro. Supuse que necesitaba ayuda para pasarse de la silla a la cama. Un nudo se me formaba en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en eso. Jacob tenía que ser feliz y la silla era un gran impedimento.

Abrí la habitación y casi se me acababa el aire cuando vi … lo que vi.

Nunca habría imaginado que Jacob estaba tan … musculoso. Tenía un bonito cuerpo. Me mordí el labio.

-Ey, ayúdame, los pinchazos están a punto de matarme. - explicó, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le sonreí yo también.

Pasé un brazo por debajo de su hombro y el paso el suyo por encima de mi espalda. Logré pasarlo a la cama con facilidad.

-Gracias Bella. - dijo el. Aunque de repente puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté rápidamente, fijándome si lo había colocado bien.

-Si, tranquila… es sólo que… me preguntaba… - dijo, poniendo un dedo en mis labios y recorriéndolos. Me sonrojé, mientras me sentaba frente a el en la cama -¿Cómo te las haces para sonreír siempre? - preguntó, curioso. Otra vez, sus ojos tenían aquel brillo especial que (me había dado cuenta) sólo me dedicaba a mi.

-Bueno… - comencé, mientras el terminaba de sentarse bien en la cama. -Supongo que soy positiva… y una de las formas de demostrarlo es esta. - concluí, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Entiendo… - dijo el, bastante concentrado. -Espera, quiero comprobar algo. -dijo, haciéndose hacia adelante hasta que estuvimos frente a frente.

Me miró con seriedad, como la persona que quiere matarte. No pude evitar sonreír, era adorable.

-¡Vaya, incluso así! - dijo el. Sonrió.

-Usted también sonríe. -repliqué, señalando la suave sonrisa que cruzaba su bello rostro. Me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mi. El corazón me latía a cien.

Sentía un sentimiento extraño, como de deseo y… algo mucho más fuerte…

Un segundo… ¿deseaba que me besara?

De repente, volvió a ponerse serio.

-Bella, quiero pedirte algo. - susurró. Asentí con la cabeza instándole a continuar.- Llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, concretamente casi un mes.

Mi corazón se paró en medio de un latido al pensar:

"_Adelante, bésame. Te necesito". _

-Así que ya va siendo hora de que dejes el "usted" de lado. Tutéame. -dijo, mirándome con el extraño brillo en los ojos.

El silencio se hizo repentino, agobiante y asfixiante.

-De acuerdo, Jacob. - dije, totalmente seria. El empezó a reír.

-Muy bien, Bella. Así está mejor. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Sonrió levemente.

De repente, se acercó a mis labios hasta casi posar los suyos en los míos. Paró en el momento exacto y luego clavó sus ojos negros en los míos, castaños. Estaba terriblemente sonrojado, pero lo hacía aun mas adorable. Sin saber porqué, no quería que parase. Bajó la vista repentinamente y, en un susurro, dijo : -Buenas noches, Bella.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, muerta de frío y extrañada. Estaba segura de que me había puesto una manta encima la noche anterior. Miré a el lado izquierdo de mi cama y vi la enorme manta tirada en el suelo. ¿Tantas vueltas había dado pensando en Jake?

"_Jake…" _Me sonrojé, al recordar su pasional mirada, su piel cálida, su todo.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta principal. ¿Quién sería? Miré el reloj de la mesilla de noche. 5:30.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Me cambié rápidamente, me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa negra y salí pitando hacia la entrada.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un golpe. ¡Edward! Lo había olvidado completamente.

Abrí la puerta de nuevo para encontrarme a Edward, que reía suavemente.

-Bella, cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? -preguntó, mientras me besaba. Pero ¿¡qué! ¿¡Quién demonios le había dado permiso para besarme!

Me separé bruscamente.

-Una ráfaga de viento repentina. - contesté con desdén.

Volvió a reír.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunté, exasperada. - Estas no son horas de venir, yo no vivo sola, soy la asistenta, ¿Recuerdas? - le espeté. Quería que se fuera.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? - pensé durante un minuto y luego, nerviosa, asentí con la cabeza. -Bueno, pues ya tu plazo ha terminado. Ya ha pasado una semana.

Empecé a temblar. Era cierto. Pero yo ya no sentía lo mismo por Edward.

-Edward yo… yo ya no te quiero. - le dije, mirándolo fijamente. Su sonrisa segura había desaparecido como polvo.

Me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me pegó a él.

-Edward, me haces daño. -le dije, asustada. Quería que me dejara.

Rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy yo el que te hace daño? No sabes nada de lo que dices. - dijo, besándome con fiereza. Luego empezó a besar mi cuello. - Nunca has sido mía, pero hoy lo serás. -dijo, con tono seguro.

-Edward, por favor. - le supliqué, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la blusa.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas cuando me arrebató la blusa.

-Edward, por favor… -le imploré.

De repente, paró.

-Es cierto. Aquí no puedo acabarlo. - Sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su gabardina y lo puso en mi mano. - Te espero ahí.

Se marchó. Caí de rodillas al suelo, asustada.

¿Quién era ese Edward que acababa de salir de la casa? Por supuesto, alguien a quien no conocía, alguien que podía hacerme mucho daño.

Llegó la hora de desayunar. Aún temblaba de miedo. Escuchaba las voces de Juana y Jacob como si fueran un murmullo lejano, como el viento.

-Bella… Bella… ¡Bella! - dijo Juana, llamando mi atención. Di un pequeño brinco en la silla y miré a Juana, alarmada. -Bella, cielo, ¿estás bien? - preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Me volví a sobresaltar.

-Sí. - musité. Sentí la mirada de Jacob clavarse en mi. No me atreví a mirarlo. Mis ojos delatarían todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

-Ah, es que pareces preocupada. - comentó ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No… - susurré. Me dolía mentirle a Juana, pero tenía que ser así.

**Jacob.**

Seguí desayunando, aunque había algo en mi que me decía que tenía que seguir indagando en lo que le pasaba a Bella.

Ella se levantó de la mesa.

-No tengo mucha hambre. -comentó. Recogió sus platos y los cubiertos, ambos intactos, y se marchó a la cocina. De repente, vi un pequeño papel caer al suelo. Esperé a que Juana se marchase también para recogerlo. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, me acerqué al lugar al que había caído.

Leí la nota, que rezaba así:

"_Te espero en el hotel Diana, habitación 510, a la medianoche, para acabar lo que empezamos, cielo. Te amo, Edward"._

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo, nervioso. Cada palabra, cada frase, cada sílaba, sonaba totalmente amenazadora.

**Bella.**

23:30. Miré el reloj - despertador una vez más para asegurarme de que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel, que estaba un par de calles más abajo.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, agudicé el oído para asegurarme de que todos dormían.

Tras escuchar el silencio, salí rápidamente del cuarto y de la casa.

Toqué la puerta. Miré a ambos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie allí que pudiera reconocerme.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Edward, a través de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Bella. -dije, pegándome a la puerta. Esperé unos segundos antes de que Edward abriera, completamente desnudo.

Aunque tenía un cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, sentí un asco tremendo. Yo no quería seguir adelante.

Compuso una sonrisa.

-Adelante, cariño. -susurró, cogiéndome del brazo y acercándome a él, mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Edward, espera, yo… -dije, pero no me soltaba. Quería que me dejase en paz.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras me seguía besando los brazos, las muñecas, los dedos… Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

-Edward, espera, por favor… -le imploré. El me miró fijamente, pero al menos se había detenido. -Después de esto, tendrás que olvidarme, deberás dejarme en paz.- le dije, aunque casi parecía una súplica.

Abrió mucho los ojos y luego empezó a reírse con fuerza.

-Claro, Bella, como tu digas. -canturreó. Puso su boca en mi oído y susurró - Pero antes… deberás cumplir con tu promesa.

Me estremecí de arriba abajo.

De repente, Edward me cogió por la blusa y me tiró contra la cama, haciéndome daño en la espalda. El se colocó rápidamente encima y luego me arrancó la blusa, destrozándola por la mitad.

Lloré, asustada.

-Bella, vienes tan sugerente… tu tienes la culpa de que esté pasando esto. -dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

Rompió los botones del pantalón y lo bajo, despedazándolo. Lloré aún más fuerte.

-¡No, por favor, no! - chillé, presa del pánico cuando empezó a penetrarme, haciéndome aún mas daño.

Amaneció. Me levanté de la cama y recogí los pedazos de mi ropa rota mientras sollozaba. Procuré hacer el más mínimo silencio. Tenía miedo a que Edward despertase y …

Ni siquiera podía ponerme ropa decente, toda estaba destrozada. Rebusqué en el armario de Edward y me puse aun mas nerviosa cuando vi que no tenía ropa de mi talla.

Sólo me quedaba una opción.

Juana apareció en el pasillo, donde yo esperaba fuera, deseando que nadie pasara por allí y me viera en ropa interior.

-Bella. -dijo, cuando estuvo a mi lado. La abracé, llorando, intentando contener los sollozos. -Ya está, tranquila, ya pasó… - dijo, intentando consolarme.

Llegamos a casa. Quería darme una ducha lo más antes posible, quitarme la suciedad de encima.

Pasé por el salón y me encontré a Jacob de frente. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo a ocultar las lágrimas.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó, nervioso. Se acercó hasta mi.

-No es nada, yo… me he… caído. -mentí. Sentía la necesidad de arrodillarme ante Jacob, pedirle que me besara, que me abrazara, que hiciera lo que la noche anterior estuvo a punto de hacer. Que me cuidara. Pero eso era imposible.

-…Bueno. ¿Quieres que llame a algún medico? - preguntó, preocupado.

-No, no es necesario.

Juana llego en aquel momento.

-Bella… será mejor que le cuentes a Jacob toda la verdad. -dijo, mirándonos alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-¿Qué verdad? -preguntó Jacob, mirándome fijamente.

Lo miré. ¿Debía hacerlo?

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Besitos! ^^**


	7. La Verdad

**Capitulo 7.**

**-¿P**odemos hablar a solas? - le pregunté a Jacob. El asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero parecía que entendía por que camino iban las cosas.

Nos encerramos en su cuarto. Ya casi no podía controlar las lágrimas. Me senté en su cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? - preguntó, acercándose a mi y limpiando mis lágrimas con su mano.

-Yo es que… no sé ni siquiera por donde empezar. - admití, agachando la cabeza. Iba a ser imposible decírselo a Jake. No tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, y tan sólo nombrar lo que me había ocurrido me hacía sentir peor, hacía que mis fuerzas se debilitasen y se fueran, lenta y dolorosamente, quitándome las ganas de seguir. Me mordí el labio inferior y emití un sollozo.

-Ya está, tranquila… - dijo Jacob, abrazándome y acariciando mi pelo con suavidad.

**Jacob.**

**-¿C**ómo sabes que es aquí? - preguntó Embry, siguiéndome a paso rápido. - Ella no te dijo donde estaba el, sólo te lo contó, pero…

-¡Embry! - dije, furioso. - ¡Deja de hablar, pareces una vieja! - le espeté, moviéndome lo más deprisa que me permitía aquella estúpida silla de ruedas.

Tenía un plan en mi cabeza : llamaría a su puerta con tono inofensivo y luego aplastaría sus dedos con la silla si era necesario. Bueno, no era necesario, era algo obligatorio que iba a hacer y con mucho gusto. Así aprendería a canalizar un no por respuesta y se dejaba de tantas idioteces.

Luego, lo tiraría contra la cama y ahí jugaría en ventaja, puesto que podría partirle la cara sin tener que ponerme en pie, algo que en mis condiciones no era fácil. ¿Embry? El había venido por si tenía que atarle los pies a la cama. O el cuello a la lámpara del techo.

Me decantaba más por la segunda opción. Llegamos a la habitación 510. Había algo que no se sostenía del todo, y era que no sabía si aún permanecía allí.

-Vale, ahora silencio. - dije, alzando una mano. Llamé a la puerta. El primer paso se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección.

-¿Quién llama? - preguntó una voz masculina, la cual reconocí como la de ese inmundo de cabello grasiento que había hablado con Bella hacía una semana.

-Servicio de habitaciones. - respondí rápidamente.

-No he pedido nada. - dijo al otro lado de la puerta. Agradecí que estas no tuvieran mirilla.

-Pero, es urgente. - repuse, apretando los puños. Si no la abría, ya me encargaría yo de hacerle saber porqué había venido.

Escuché un chasquido de llave y luego vi su cara. Oh, que pena, tendría que rompérsela.

Me miró con desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Qué sig…? - pero no terminó su frase. Me lancé contra el.

-¡Embry cierra la puerta! - dije, mientras lo empujaba contra la cama todo lo que me permitía la silla.

**Bella.**

**M**e levanté. Estaba descansada pero el recuerdo seguía ahí, latente, haciendo que se me dificultara la respiración.

Decidí bajar a tomar algo y despejarme. No sabía como iba a poder hablar con Jake ahora después de todo lo que le había contado. Sería algo difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tras darme una buena ducha y ponerme algo de ropa limpia, bajé a tomar el desayuno, más bien, la merienda. Llevaba varias horas dormida, aunque las pesadillas y los malos sueños estaban ahí, en lo mas hondo de mi corazón.

-Hola, Juana. - dije, intentando componer una sonrisa que no salió, aunque había sentido como los músculos de mi cara se movían…

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. - mentí, con voz débil. Me senté a la mesa. Miré alrededor buscando a Jake, pero no estaba. Mi corazón se aceleró.

No podía ser. Quizá había salido con un amigo. Quizá había salido sólo por ahí.

Solo.

"_¡No!"_ pensé, con exasperación. No podía ser, el no sabía donde estaba Edward…

-Juana, y … ¿Jacob? ¿Dónde… donde está? - exigí.

-Ha salido con Embry.

-¿Adónde han ido?

-A la playa de La Push. - dijo, con tranquilidad. - Luego volverá, no te preocupes. Ahora quédate aquí descansando. - dijo, con una sonrisa bonachona en su rostro.

Me mordí el labio. No me creía absolutamente nada.

**Jacob.**

**T**enía la cara dura. Bastante. Pero aún no me dolían los puños como para dejarlo tranquilo. El sangraba y yo también, pero yo estaba en posición atacante, lo que me daba más ventaja. Embry estaba dando vueltas por el cuarto, esperando por si tenía que ayudarme.

-¡SUELTAME! - decía Edward, mientras me intentaba alejar de el.

-¡NO HASTA QUE MUERAS, IDIOTA! - repliqué, pegándole más fuerte.

-¿¡A QUÉ VIENE TODO ESTO! - preguntó sin entender.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos, apretando lentamente.

-VIENE A CUENTO DE QUE LA HAS VIOLADO. - le grité. - ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA, ¡EH! ¡DIMELO! - exigí, levantando su cabeza y empotrándola contra la cama varias veces.

-Jake, Jacob, ¡basta, tío, déjalo ya! - dijo Embry, quitando mis manos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Este escupió algo de sangre.

Embry me sentó en la silla, pero yo aun quería seguir golpeándole. Miré a Edward con furia, asqueado de el. Merecía morir desde que se había interpuesto en la vida de Bella.

-Vámonos, Jake. - dijo Embry, poniendo una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme.

-NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A BELLA. - le espeté, con asco. - Si la tocas … ya sabes quien vendrá.

Edward me miró con rabia mientras se quitaba la sangre de la barbilla.

**Bella.**

**M**e senté en el sillón y me abracé a Juana. Ella me rodeó con su brazo, cálido. Cerré los ojos, cada vez estaba más desesperada por Jake. No volvía, y aunque Juana ya me había dicho que había ido a la playa de La Push, yo tenía el presentimiento de que no era así.

-¿Qué te ocurre, mi niña? - preguntó Juana, acariciando mi pelo.

-Es… se trata de Jacob. Estoy preocupada por el… ya tarda mucho, ¿no? - dije, mirando a través de la ventana del enorme salón blanco. El atardecer ya estaba comenzando y Jacob había salido desde por la mañana, una vez hube caído dormida.

-No te preocupes por el. Hacía mucho que no salía… tendrá cosas de las que hablar con sus amigos.

En eso tenía razón. Pero…

En ese momento, escuché el chasquido de la llave en la cerradura. Luego escuché las ruedas de la silla acercarse a nosotras. Me levanté del sillón, terriblemente feliz.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro en cuanto vi el aspecto de Jacob.

Tenía el final de una ceja partida, tenía uno de sus ojos hinchado y el rostro lleno de sangre. Su camiseta azul también tenía sangre.

-Jake… -musité, acercándome a el y tocando la cicatriz de su mejilla. Las lagrimas afloraron en mis ojos. -¿Porqué? - dije. Sabía adonde había ido. Él agachó la vista, y se sonrojó levemente.

-Tenía que hacerlo. - susurró.

-¿Qué? - dije, sin entender. La furia que llevaba dentro crecía cada vez más.

-Bella, yo…

-¡Podría haberte pasado algo peor! - chillé, triste. ¡Jacob no tenía porqué arriesgarse por mi, no tenía que hacerlo!

-¡No me importa! - gritó también. Me alejé de el, llorando. Juana nos miraba, también sin entender, pero no me importaba. Todo me daba igual en ese momento.

-¿Qué? - pregunté, todo esto era como una espiral, dábamos vueltas sin rumbo fijo.

-¡No me importa si por quien me arriesgo es por ti! - dijo. Mi corazón se paró y luego volvió a latir, emocionado. Me alejé más de el, dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

-¡Yo no soy nada para ti! - dije, plantándole cara, puesto que me estaba siguiendo.

-¡Si que lo eres, eres demasiado importante para mi, Bella! - dijo, intentando alcanzarme.

-¿Porqué? ¡Eh! ¿Porqué? - le exigí una explicación coherente.

-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!

Me quedé en blanco.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí! : ) Espero que os haya gustado! Bsos! **


	8. Te Quiero

**Capitulo 8.**

**M**e quedé mirando a Jake fijamente. _Te quiero. _Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras el peso de la felicidad embargaba mi corazón.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me abracé a su cuello y lo besé.

Fue un beso lento, suave, calmado pero lleno de sentimientos. Jacob alzó una mano para ponerla en mi pelo y lo acarició mientras pasaba otra mano por mi cadera. Nos separamos y vi como los ojos de Jacob brillaban con intensidad. Volví a besarle. Me volvía loca su forma de besar: tan lenta, tranquila, pero intensa, deseabas seguir besando sus labios aunque se te acabase el aire.

Nos separamos de nuevo. Noté el calor en mis mejillas, avergonzada.

-Yo también te quiero, Jacob. - susurré, sin dejar de clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

Volvimos a besarnos.

-Algunas heridas están un poco feas. - dije, mientras le curaba a Jake las heridas del brazo. El baño era bastante espacioso y para poder curar a Jacob con comodidad había colocado una silla en el centro.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que darle su merecido. - refunfuñó. Reí suavemente. Presioné un poco sobre la herida del antebrazo, pero Jacob no se quejó. Lo miré, preocupada puesto que no se había reído conmigo. Parecía sombrío y tenía la mirada perdida cuando volvió a hablar. -¿Hice bien? - inquirió, con un hilo de voz.

-Si… - susurré yo, poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla. - ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

El negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sonriente de nuevo.

-Para nada, sólo que… necesitaba tu aprobación.

-Ah… - dije yo. Seguí curando sus heridas, algo tensa, y fruncí los labios, pensativa.

¿Qué necesitaba mi aprobación? ¿A cuento de qué venía eso? Sabía que podía decidir por si mismo. Él _sabía _perfectamente que yo lo apoyaría en todo. Incluso en matar a Edward.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó, nervioso.

-No, no. No es nada. - dije, sonriéndole. El me sonrió a su vez y me dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Te apetece ir a La Push mañana? - preguntó Jacob desde la mesa de su cuarto. Me senté en la cama (en la cual estaba acostada leyendo revistas de cotilleo) y lo miré fijamente.

Había pasado una semana desde que nos habíamos besado y habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos. Las cosas iban bastante bien con Jake. Era demasiado cariñoso conmigo.

-¿A la Push? - inquirí. El asintió con la cabeza. - Me parece una buena idea. - concluí con una sonrisa. - Pero… ¿porqué no hoy, mejor? Al atardecer. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ver un atardecer a una playa.

"_Y sería mucho más especial contigo…" _pensé, pero no se lo dije. Aún era tímida e incluso los besos con Jacob me parecían extraños, a pesar de que no era el primero.

-De acuerdo. - dijo, sonriéndome.

-¡Vale! - canturreé, alegre, levantándome de la cama. Me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la mejilla. - Voy a prepararme. - le dije, pero el me cogió del brazo y tras darme un intenso beso en los labios, me susurró.

-No te hace falta. Tu siempre estas bella con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

Me sonrojé ligeramente. Eso era algo a lo que tampoco me había acostumbrado aún.

-Ya, pero… bueno, adiós, cielo. -dije, dándole un beso en los labios. Salí corriendo del cuarto.

La playa estaba increíblemente tranquila, sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de las olas y se veía el sol poniéndose en el horizonte. Una sonrisa enorme cruzó mi rostro. Jake sonreía levemente mientras dejaba que la brisa le diese suavemente en su cara.

-Gracias. - dije, sentándome en su regazo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó el en un suave susurro que se fundió lentamente con el de la brisa.

-Por todo. - suspiré. - Y por traerme a esta hermosa playa. - dije, clavando mis ojos marrones en los suyos negros. El me miró con intensidad.

-Bueno, no puede ser mas hermosa que _tu. _- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No soy _tan_ guapa. - dije, mirándolo fijamente. Ahora era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque luego rió y dijo:

-Para mi si.

Sonreí levemente y luego nos besamos con intensidad.

Me separé, algo sonrojada.

-¿Y esas mejillas? - preguntó con tono pícaro mientras las acariciaba. Me sonrojé aun mas y me mordí el labio.

-Verás… es que aun no me acostumbro a esto… - expliqué en un susurro.

-No te preocupes. Esperaré.

-¡No! No quiero que te separes de mi. -inquirí. Le di un beso en los labios, uno pequeño y suave.

-No voy a hacerlo. - replicó el, mientras me devolvía el beso a su _manera. _

Reí cuando nos separamos. ¿Podía sentirme feliz con alguien que no fuera Jacob? Definitivamente no. Nos volvimos a besar.

**Fin del Capitulo. **

**Bueno… espero que os haya gustado! Bsos! **


	9. Lo Mejor Guardado de Jacob Black

**Capitulo 9.**

**M**e abracé un poco más al pecho desnudo de Jake. La cama era bastante cómoda, y Jacob estaba bastante calentito. El sonrío levemente.

-¿Tienes frío? - preguntó en un susurro.

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo también.

-Que va. Tu irradias calor por todas partes, cielo. - dije, mirándole fijamente a los ojos negros.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio antes de que Jacob volviera a hablar.

-Sabes que me gustaría ha…

-Ya. - dije, tímida. No me gustaba hablar de ese tema con Jake, aunque en el fondo, quería hacerlo. Hacerlo con el sería como tener mi primera vez, aunque fuera la segunda… Pero hasta que no volviera nada no volvería a tener… bueno, eso.

-No te avergüences. Se supone que llevamos un mes juntos. - comentó, aunque el también estaba sonrojado.

-Sabes lo tímida que soy con respecto a eso.

-Cuando lo hayas hecho conmigo desearás hacerlo muchísimas veces más. - dijo con altanería.

Cerré los ojos, sonriendo. Pero al pensar en sus palabras, los abrí repentinamente.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? O sea, espera. - dije, incorporándome y mirándolo desde arriba directamente a sus ojos, celosa. -¿Cuántas han pasado por esto?

-Ninguna. - me aseguró. Supe que no mentía, pero quería seguir con el juego - Con ninguna ha sido tan especial como contigo.

Cerré los ojos, fingiendo frustración aunque en realidad me estaba derritiendo por dentro.

-Eres mi primer amor, Bella. - me aseguró, con una pequeña sonrisa. - El resto solo eran tonterías.

Fruncí los labios y le di un pequeño beso. Me acurruqué a su lado otra vez y me tapé con la manta.

-¿Crees que soy una sosa? - pregunté con voz débil, mientras describía círculos sobre su pecho bien formado.

El se alteró un poco.

-Para nada. Bella, de verdad… pienso que deberías dejar de creer cosas tontas, como esa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Ey, yo te quiero, yo nunca pensaría mal de ti.

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras amorosas. Puse mi mejilla en su hombro.

-Quizás tengas razón - admití conteniendo una risa.

-¿Quizás? - rió, y, sin poder evitarlo, reí yo también. - _Tengo_ razón.

Solté un bufido. Jake era un poco altanero. Pero me gustaba. Me gustaba todo de el.

Di una vuelta en la cama mientras los rayos de sol del amanecer entraban por la ventana, iluminando la estancia y confiriéndole un aire cálido.

Hacía un poco de frío y encima no tenía a Jake para que me calentase un poquito. Así que lo único que podía hacer era taparme hasta el cuello con la enorme manta afelpada.

Cerré los ojos. Me había pasado toda la noche observando a el angelito que era Jacob cuando dormía. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta, supuse que era Jake o tal vez Juana, la cual, tenía un poco olvidada la pobre.

-Adelante. - dije, incorporándome. Abrieron la puerta y era Juana. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, aunque igualmente me sentía feliz.

-Buenos días - dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía una bandeja de desayuno repleta de comida rica sobre la cama. Se sentó frente a mi - aquí tienes tu desayuno, hija.

-Gracias, Juana. - dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cogi un poco de zumo y bebí.

-¿Y Jacob? - pregunté, tras darle otro sorbo a la bebida.

-Está abajo. Estaba analizando unos papeles, ya sabes, todo el rollo del tratamiento - dijo, con tono jovial. Le sonreí levemente.

Desde que me había enterado que Jake podía curarse de su enfermedad estaba ansiosa porque llegara el día en que entrase en el hospital y saliera andando por su propio pie, dedicándome una sonrisa llena de felicidad…

-No sabes cuanto deseo que llegue el día en que se cure. - dije, mordiéndome el labio.

-Yo también.-dijo ella, condescendiente.

-Oye, Juana, siento haber hablado tan poco contigo últimamente. Hacia tiempo que no nos sentábamos así a hablar. - dije, sonriendo levemente.

-Tienes razón, pero te entiendo perfectamente, así que no te preocupes. La vieja Juana tendrá que acostumbrarse. No puedo quejarme cuando haya niños correteando por la casa.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, tampoco estas tan vieja, Juana, no exageres - le reñí.

-Oh, si que lo estoy. Ya nadie me mira como loco deseoso de tocar mi cuerpo, y eso se nota, chica, quieras o no. No sabes cuanto me gustaría tener tu edad.

Reí un poco.

-Buenos días… - susurré en el oído de Jacob. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola. - dijo el también susurrando, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien. ¿Y tu?

-Genial. -dijo, mientras seguía mirando los papeles que tenía frente a el.

-Me ha dicho Juana que son sobre el tratamiento.

-Si. - siguió rebuscando entre los papeles, como si hubiera uno que se le olvidara.-¡Vaya! Me falta uno… Iré a buscarlo - dijo, separándose de la mesa tras acariciarme la espalda.

-Iré yo. - me ofrecí. -¿Dónde están?

Rebusqué en el cajón en el que Jake me había dicho donde estaba el papel que le faltaba, un análisis que se había hecho hacia unos días.

-Debe de ser este - dije para mi misma cuando lo encontré. Vislumbre un papel que caía al suelo. -Ups, vaya. - dije, agachándome para recogerlo.

Me interesé. Era sobre el dia en que Jacob había sufrido el accidente, el cual aun no me había dicho cuando había sucedido.

Casi todo el papel hablaba sobre los informes clínicos y la enfermedad que habían detectado en Jacob. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, cuando leí que Jacob había estado ebrio mientras conducía.

Bajé los ojos hasta el día en que se había producido el accidente.

23 de septiembre. 23:30 horas.

El mismo día en que mi padre había fallecido.

**Fin del capitulo. **


End file.
